


Nuts

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [120]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that men find to be funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> A little more crass than my usual, but I had a line that kept going through my head so I had to write it.

They were sitting in the living room when he got back from his short walk to the supply depot, Aaron sprawled across the couch while Daryl slumped in their overstuffed chair. Each had an open beer, sitting on a coaster, on the coffee table, and Eric nodded approvingly before he turned to put his coat away in the closet.

“How was your run this morning, did you find your nuts?” He heard Daryl snicker behind him, and he turned to see Aaron grinning, “Really? You can’t have had that much to drink since you only just got back. You weren’t drinking on the road, were you?”

Aaron shook his head, trying to stop himself from laughing. He had a look on his face that Eric recognized and before he had a chance to say whatever was going through his mind he was skillfully interrupted.

“Don’t be a thirteen year old, you know what I meant, and unless you want those almonds to be the only nuts you enjoy for the rest of the week you won’t say whatever it was you were going to say just now.” Eric shook his head, shutting the closet door.

Daryl was laughing out loud now, but managed to get out, “Too much information, man.”

Aaron was still grinning, and Eric nudged his side, “Move over and hand me one of those beers. If you’re in this kind of mood I need to catch up.”


End file.
